kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus
Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, is a contestant in season 3. She represents the old Miley Cyrus with long, brown hair instead of short, spikey blonde hair. She was added by Kelly, to see her relationship along with Miley Cyrus Twerkin. In the Introduction Episode, she was most likely to be with Miley Cyrus Twerkin and she was dancing with her in a regular formal outfit. Pre-Twerk Miley is suprisingly friendly with Miley Cyrus Twerkin. In Episode 1, She was also one of the contestants to have a glitch. After KPopp fixed the glitches, she was one of the contestants to participate in the swimming challenge; where she placed seventh after Miley Cyrus Twerkin. In Episode 2, She was only seen when the contestants to head for the future. Like Miley Cyrus Twerkin, she wasn't seen much, since Awkward won a hot date with whoever she meets in the futuristic bar. As Awkward was attempting to hit on a futuristic male. After Kelly found two Cyrus Twerkin' descendants, Kelly looked for more Cyrus descendants, where she found a Pre-Twerk Miley descendant, which was named Victoria Cyrus. As Kelly looked for more descendants, Pre-Twerk Miley has black descendants, which led to theories that she married a black male. In Episode 3, Like other contestants (exception of Trip since Grace had died), Pre-Twerk Miley is paired up with Miley Cyrus Twerkin in the Bowling Challenge. Pre-Twerk Miley lost with the score 17. In Episode 4, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus started to date Miley Cyrus Twerkin'. KPopp tried to have them marry eachother but Miley Cyrus Twerkin' has the "Commitments Issues" trait and this will only allow the two to date. In Episode 5, She was one of the contestants to participate in the return of the Jelly Bean Challenge. In their first try, Pre-Twerk Miley caught on fire; which led Kelly put on "Free Will" on which caused The Terminator to put her out (Which left Kelly regretful and confused). In her second try, like Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Hermione Granger, she was electrocuted. Later, She lost in the Mechanical Bull Challenge to her girlfriend, Miley Cyrus Twerkin. After the challenges, Kelly put the "Free Will" back on to see how the tributes will do without her controlling them; where she was hitting on Awkward and chatting with Peeta Mellark. This led Kelly to make her propose to Miley Cyrus Twerkin, where she finally said yes. Kelly announced that their wedding will be occurring in the next episode. Slideshow miley-cyrus-before.jpg|Miley Cyrus before her makeover when she discovered how to twerk Miley Cyrus Twerkin dancing with Pre-twerk Miley.png|Pre-twerk Miley Cyrus dancing with Miley Cyrus Twerkin Miley x Miley.PNG|Miley Cyrus Twerkin kissing Miley Cyrus Pre-Twerk Trivia *Miley is one of the only contestants to have a introuction in the Create-A-Sim Mode, since the other's weren't able to be recorded in Season. *Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin are the first lesbian couple in the franchise. *Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin is to become the second pair to get married in the franchise. The first pair was Taylor Swift and Harry Styles in Season 2. Category:Contestants Category:Couples